


These Little Talks

by zinjadu



Series: Never Put Together Entirely [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Purple Hawke, The Talk, siblings sometimes make better parents than parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: Marian Hawke knows what's out there in the world, and damn her if her brother and sister aren't going to be prepared for it.





	These Little Talks

“Alright Bethany, you’re thirteen, time to know some things,” Marian said, all of sixteen, worldly, wise and at least experienced when it came sex.  Or so she thought.  Certainly she’d done more things than _Leandra_ had talked about.  Or hinted at.  Marian’s recollection of “when you love a boy, and after marriage” was hazy because she had already buried her face between the legs of that Carta girl who helped her father in his smuggling business.

 

“What kind of things, Marian?” Bethany asked, already wary.  Marian loved her little sister, but Bethany was clever, and knew danger when she saw it.

 

“Sex things.  What goes where, how to keep yourself safe, that sort of thing.  Now, do you like boys or girls or both?” Marian asked bluntly.  Bethany pursed her lips, considering the question.

 

“Boys, and I think only boys,” Bethany told her.  Marian smiled putting an arm around her sister’s shoulders. 

 

“Alright, so a couple of things first.  If he ever, *ever* says ‘if you love me, then you’d have sex with me,’ kick him right in the dangly bits and get out of there.  He’s an asshole.  Two, show him what to do.  Boys are idiots who have no idea how a woman’s body works.  You gotta know you, too, Bethy,” Marian said, and Bethany nodded.

 

“That makes sense, I suppose.  Should I be taking notes?” Bethany asked, her bright, curious mind already cataloging the information.  Bethany knew what the Chantry said, and knew what their mother would say, but her sister was only doing what *she* thought was right.  Protecting Bethany not with an injunction to stay away, but with knowledge. 

 

It was what good big sisters did.

 

* * *

 

“Carver!  Get back here!” Marian called out, striding after her brother.  She was still taller than him, though he was threatening to shoot up and overtake her in height.  That would be a less than fun day, but for now, she could still outrun him.

 

“I don’t want to hear my sister talk to me about sex!” Carver yelled, hopping over the fence, but Marian was right behind him.  She captured his shoulder in one hand and spun him around.

 

“Would you rather hear it from _Father_?” Marian challenged.  That made Carver stand his ground, a sullen pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.  Marian sighed.  “Look, Father will tell you what Mother wants him to say.  And you’ll know absolutely nothing important.  No brother of _mine_ is going to go out there, chasing after girls, and have no idea how to treat them.  Is that what you want?  To hurt a girl you like?  If there is a girl that likes you enough to let you get close, that is?”

 

“Ha ha, very funny Marian, real clever joke.  Look, it’s just _gross_ to hear about this from you, alright?  Like… really, really _gross_ , you have no idea,” Carver complained, and Marian tamped down her frustration and the general urge she had to shake him.

 

“Maybe it is, but there’s things out there than hurt you too, Carver.  Diseases, or you could get a girl pregnant, and how would you feel about that?  Pretty shit, I bet,” Marian told him, knowing that would bring him up short.  Carver, for all his sullen, stubborn pride, did not like hurting other people.  Kicking his sister in the chest during practice?  Fine.  Hurting anyone else?  Never.

 

“Augh, fine, alright.  But… can you please, _please_ not go into the details again?  _Please_ ,” he begged, and Marian nodded solemnly.

 

“Of course,” she lied.  “Of course.”


End file.
